


Snippets

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: Snippets of Arthur interacting with a hallucination.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Snippets

* * *

"You're not really here," Arther said it out loud. The boy that he thought could be his half-brother stayed though. Bruce walked towards him face passive eyes uninterested as he stared at Arthur. 

"Why are you here?" He asked tone neutral. 

Arthur licked his chapped lips tasting blood from where he'd over bitten. Bruce stared at him waiting for an answer. Arthur blinked once, twice, several more times and the child stayed. 

"Why won't you answer?" 

"Because you're not here," Arthur said.

\---

“I know we’re not related.”

“How?”

“I saw it in the documents.”

“But what if they weren’t real?”

“They were Bruce.”

\---

“Maybe they weren’t,” Arthur whispered to himself as he gazed at Bruce.

“What do you do for fun?” Bruce asked face passive as he looked at Arthur.

“I dance…” Arthur answered. 

“Is that it?” 

Arthur shook his head, “I write jokes, but I can’t without my journal. I smoke.” 

“Anything else?”

Arthur looked around the room nervously, “Well it’s something for adults. I can’t tell you.”

“Is it masturbation?” Bruce asked and Arthur bristled going still. “Is it?” He asked again. 

“Yes,” Arthur whispered feeling guilty. 

\---

“Do you miss smoking?”

Arthur nodded. 

“If they let you out what would you do?” He asked next.

“I don’t know,” Arthur shrugged staring into his eyes.

\---

“Do you ever think about me?” Bruce whispered his mouth near Arthur’s ear. 

“No.”

“What do you think about then. When you touch yourself?” 

“Women,” Arthur answered eyes closed as he curled up on his side in bed. 

“Have you ever thought about anything else?” Bruce asked his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. 

“No,” Arthur feels the boy’s body press against him. 

“Do you want to think about something else?” 

Arthur shook his head as he pressed his hand against the boy’s bare chest and pushed. 

\---

“Why don’t you let me help?” Bruce asked slowly sliding his small hand down Arthur’s chest. “It can be practice.”

“No, don’t,” Arthur whispered his eyes on Bruce.

Bruce ignored him and kept moving his hand down. Arthur’s eyes snapped shut as he felt the boy’s hand slide into his briefs. He could feel the squeeze of the small fingers around the base of his dick.

“No. I said I didn’t want to!” Arthur yelled as he knocked the hand away. He pushed Bruce back and turned away when he saw the hurt in Bruce’s eyes. The child crawled back and drew his arms around his knees as he sat at the edge of Arthur’s bed. He looked away his shoulders trembling and Arthur listened as he sniffled.

“Look...I’m sorry,” Arthur started turning to look at Bruce. 

Bruce looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, and Arthur began to laugh. 

“I could make you feel better,” he said. 

Arthur continued to laugh. 

\---

Arthur hugged the boy, he held Bruce’s hand, he pressed a kiss against his cheek and let his fingers play in his soft brown hair. 

“Will you let me now?” Bruce asked.

“Okay,” Arthur answered not remembering why he’d said no before. 

Bruce moved from his side into his lap and leaned forward pressing a kiss against Arthur’s lips. Arthur placed his hands at the boy’s hips and let Bruce control the pace. 

“Arthur,” Bruce breathed before pressing a kiss against his temple.

“Bruce,” Arthur whispered feeling shaky as Bruce moved down to kiss against his neck. 

“I love you.” 

“What?”

“I said I love you,” Bruce said leaning back to look in Arthur’s eyes.

“Why?” Arthur asked his face scrunched in confusion. 

“Because I do, I love you,” Bruce said it smiling and Arthur smiled back. 

\---

“Why are you crying?” Bruce asked laying naked next to Arthur. He moved a hand to the man’s eye and wiped at the tears. 

“I don’t know why.”

“Do you feel guilty?” Bruce asked his hand cupping Arthur’s cheek. 

“I don’t know.” 

Bruce drew him into a gentle kiss then settled back into bed. “Please don’t,” he whispered.

* * *


End file.
